


fog

by minimalcoloration



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguity, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimalcoloration/pseuds/minimalcoloration
Summary: “Have you heard the myth about immortality?” Foggy whispers, hand travelling down to rest on top of Magda’s beating heart.





	fog

There’s something about the way that the fog filters in after the rain through the fogging glass of her bedroom window that tells her to go somewhere. Magda runs her cold fingers along the border, tracing little squares in her wake. One lap, two, three, and four- she stands and heads into her closet. She will go to the slums.

Something has been bothering her, this much she knows. The slums are no different than any other day physically, but the fog blankets it in this eerie silence that etches itself in her heart and makes her fingers numb. Magda ignores the people she knows- or knows of, hides in their shadows as she moves past them, she has an idea of where to go and this time she can feel it.

Foggy stands at the end like the final clearing before death- a quiet and beautiful mistress, gazing upon something with the gaze of the future. Magda wonders what she sees, but the smile that falls when she approaches tells her whom she sees.

“You’re as beautiful as ever.” Foggy smiles- when is she not smiling? She wasn’t smiling when Magda was approaching- keeping a distance that makes Magda uncomfortable.

“What did the birds tell you?” Magda asks, hushed, moving forward and watch as Foggy gracefully moves to the side to watch the migration of the birds.

“What have they told me…” Foggy repeats in thought, it’s fake- this much Magda knows (she knows Foggy, she knows). “Not much.” She’s lying, and Magda opens her mouth but Foggy meets her gaze and she freezes. Every encounter with Foggy is like the slow burn of a funeral pyre, disarming and unorthodox. There is no forced personality here- there never was, Magda is truer to herself than with her own mother, and she breathes in.

“Surely an augur is not blind to the will of the gods.” Magda smiles, tries to match herself to Foggy but she is constantly unnerved. Foggy blinks slowly, like a snake preparing to strike, and slowly meets her in the middle of her stride.

“It’s nothing concerning you if you must know.” Foggy almost glows under the hazy atmosphere, like a pool in a cave- untouched and out of reach. Magda wonders on her mother’s words- of the ‘motherly’ love that her mother had said to her months ago when she was first stepping foot into deeper waters, and traces the outline of Foggy’s face with her eyes- watches the invisible line highlight the curve of her face and the rose of her eyes.

“I doubt that.” Magda whispers, a blink and the line is gone, and watches as Foggy ponders her next words, the quirk of an eyebrow and the hum of almost-approval. Magda watches, as Foggy seems unresponsive- and resorts to a split second decision. “I want you to tell me, whatever the cost.” 

“Oh Magda,” Foggy moves closer, and the space between them is nonexistent- when did she stop breathing? Everything feels colder, and suddenly her surroundings disappear in the fog that swallows the slums whole, “no matter how much you pay there are things you cannot afford.” Magda knows- she knows well of the prices she’s tried paying, but there’s something about this price that places her heart into overdrive.

“What if I want to?” Does she really want to? She doesn’t know anymore- it’s them in this moment and Foggy’s eternal smile falls like the moonlight in the bamboo forest, and she is left in the dark. Foggy’s hand slides up her arm- when did it even get there and why is it so cold- leaving goosebumps in its wake.

“I wouldn’t do that.” It’s like Foggy’s voice has become as overwhelming as the fog itself- and Magda feels out of body for the briefest of moments, maybe it’s the way that Foggy’s hand rise and higher and higher until on hand is on her cheek and the other is making it’s way onto the base of her neck, or maybe it’s the perfume that seems overwhelming due to proximity- or maybe it’s the way that she’s inching closer and closer because she’s finally lost it.

“I would.” Magda mutters, grasping at Foggy’s arms as she messily mashes her lips onto the others’- like an urge finally sated. Foggy is cold, oh so cold, like the cold spring rain and the cold snow fall in the winter on a garden, like the pane of her window when the fog rolls in overnight- the perfect compliment for her too-hot hands. When Foggy responds, fingers delicately rising to ghost up Magda’s neck- she knows. Eliza’s words echo in her mind as Foggy guides her backwards, cups her chin and gently pushes her away- leaves Magda with overbearing warmth and nothing to soothe it with, but when she meets Foggy’s gaze- sees the smile of a fox in her reflection, the quiet returns.

“Have you heard the myth about immortality?” Foggy whispers, hand travelling down to rest on top of Magda’s beating heart. Something between them changed, and it almost feels like a hidden door has been opened in front of her eyes, she sees more than she has ever seen. Magda reciprocates, placing her hand on top of Foggy’s- shivering.

“How long?” Magda asks but she knows she will not be answered, it feels as if everything is within reach and yet so far from her grasp, as if she is standing at the open door but unable to walk through. Foggy’s smile doesn’t fade- and she knows she’s lost the sincerity but she wants this, wants to walk into the den of snakes and throw caution to the wind.

“Long enough.” Foggy replies, and Magda takes her hand and laces their fingers together, pushes herself forward- smiling.

“Then let me wait with you.” Magda inhales and waits at the door, peering into the other side of the fog.

Foggy squeezes her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> the ambiguous writing in this is kind of what I was going for I feel like it fits Foggy extremely well personally anyway lmao  
> take a shot every time I write Foggy I can't get enough of her name-  
> cross posted onto tumblr as well


End file.
